Trouble Across Time and Dimension
by C.A. Crest
Summary: The timelines are destabilzing it's causing them along with whole dimensions to collaspse. Clockwork enlists the help of two teenagers with ghost powers to help stop the destruction. One is born from the future and is the daughter of a hero. The other from a seperate timeline and is the son of a hated villain. Can they work together to save everything or is the mission impossible?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This was just something that popped into my head when I watched the episode about Danny turning evil in the future. I thought about the different time line thing and thought "there is a story there!" So he is the first part of my story. Enjoy! **

Prologue

(Clockwork's P.O.V)

My lair is as it always was, quiet, as no one had come for a long time to visit. Yes, as it had been years since the ghost boy saved the world from the asteroid and had grown into a fine man. A man who found himself needing others' help less often than he used to. Danny Fenton had grown up and gone to college, married his girlfriend, and had settled down. He even managed to have children that I could only guess, well, that I knew for sure were to be just as abnormal as he is. Yes,yes, as far as the man, who would always be a boy in my eyes, thought all was well.

Oh he couldn't have been more wrong.

The time line was destabilizing and how even I knew not, and I foresee everything! Then there is the fact that if one time line was becoming less stable, all the others would follow. No foe that I know of could be behind this, what's worse is that it seems that the time failure was coming from the past and not the present. This definitely means it's a new enemy with knowledge of the past. This made no sense in my head.

I turned to one of my many screens and saw Danny Fenton with his family, he looks so happy, so carefree, and so utterly aged. I'm going to need help, but maybe, for the first time, this wasn't a job for Danny Phantom. My screen focused in on the girl that sat next to him, her long black hair swept over her face, covering one of her blue eyes. Her name was Rachel Fenton and she looked every bit like her father, even at sixteen. Of course I knew for years that she had ghost powers like her father while her younger brother did not. I also knew of her desire to fight like her father, even if he didn't.

Maybe...she could be the first to join me in solving the problem. It would take more than just her though, no, I needed another with powers. But there were no more in this time line. And the only other I knew even in existence was from a time line very different from the original. One I didn't care to look into very often.

My screen changed and the image went from the young woman to a young man of nineteen. He was tall and toned. His hair a dark brown with dark eyes to match. Yes, this young man was brought about in time line that proves that good does not always win out. However, he might be up for a fight for he is nothing like his father...except for his ghost half of course.

Turning from my screen I grab two medal medallions from the wall. Focusing my energy on the first to appear in the room of Rachel Fenton, away from the eyes of her father. The medallion vanishes, it has been sent. Refocusing to the second, I picture it appearing in the backseat of a limo speeding down a Wisconsin highway. It too vanishes, only to reappear elsewhere, next to a young man named Todd Masters.

"My invitations have been sent, now only time will tell as to what happens next." I mutter to myself, hoping I've done the right thing.

**I hope you found it fun to read and please review if you want more or I might not continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

An Invite to the Ghost Zone

Rachel's P.O.V

Another scream echoed down the hallway. I looked up just in time to see a short blur rush past my door, my little brother could be active when he wanted to be. Usually he likes to be locked up in his room playing video games and doesn't like a lot f physical activity. But of course there were times when he had to be quick, like now for instance, as my mom appeared at my door. She looked out of breath, her dark hair was in a mess. A small tux was clutched in her left hand and a brush in the other.

"Which way did he go?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame.

I pointed in the opposite direction, not taking my eyes out of my book. Hey, sometimes us siblings have to stick together.

"Are you going to be ready to go? We leave in an hour."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine. I suggest you worry about the men in this house."

She took one last look at me before she bolted down the hall after my brother in the wrong direction.

Maybe I should give you a little information before I continue. My name is Rachel Jasmine Fenton and I'm sixteen. My terror of a brother, Dennis Tucker Fenton is eleven. One thing we have in common is our black hair, although his is much shorter than mine. His eyes are purple like our mother's and mine are a bright blue like dad's. We both have a tendency to be careless which mom swears up and down we get from our dad.

My mom is Samantha Fenton and she has to be the coolest mom in the world. She is vegetarian and an activist despite her high rank in society. Yep, we're loaded because someone in her family invented something that was an instant success. But it's not like we live like we're rich. For example, my biggest desire right now is to have a car, but my parents think it's just fine for me to walk and take the bus. None of my friends have to walk and take the bus because their parents have given them really nice cars to drive. I think I heard my mom talk to my dad last time I asked for one, apparently he flew to school everyday.

This then brings me to my dad. Danny Fenton. A normal guy most of the time, he helps NASA with some of their space projects. He told me that he always wanted to be an astronaut, but this was the next best thing. Mom also says that I am him made over when he was my age. You see, my dad is also Danny Phantom, a half ghost super hero that protects the world. I've read enough of his ghost files to know what he was doing at my age, it is what I wish I was doing.

Because I'm half ghost as well.

It is because of that fact alone that I wasn't as surprised as I should have been when a necklace appeared beside me on my bed. It just appeared. Out of virtually nowhere like my dad does when he teleports to one place. It was a shiny necklace that had a medal on the end of it. There were two letters on it. CW.

According to my dad's files, I think those letters stand for a ghost that goes by the name of Clockwork. He resides in the ghost zone according to my dad, a nice ghost compared to the rest of them. And he sent this to me of all people. But why?

Down the hall I could my mom and Dennis struggling, tonight we were to attend a dinner that NASA was holding celebrating their latest project success. Dennis was never one to dress up and neither was I. But my mom had practically begged me to go and bought me a really nice dress. So maybe this whole invite thing would have to wait for now.

But make no mistake. I will be going. Rachel Fenton never backs down from anything. And who could resist going to the ghost zone? I just have to make sure that my dad never finds out where I'm going. Because despite the fact that I consider myself half dead, he would kill me for sure.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my mirror on the wall. My blue eyes flashed a glowing green.


End file.
